Kickin It At Night
by KrystalINSANEGirl
Summary: if you wont to know what gos bump in the night then you should read this story Jack and his best friend Jerry just moved into Seaford. they had no idea that there would be other night creatures besides them. based of the Night World series, Jack and Kim are both born vampires, Jerry and Grace are shape-sifters, and Milton and July are both witches. kick jace and mily. !Bad summery!


Hello! Well this is my first fan fic story and I have finally worked up the nerve to write it. :) I have been thinking about writing this story for a long time but I don't know if people would like it. It is like a mix between Kickin it and the novel book series called Night World by L.J. Smith, though the story will mostly be Kicking it. I am using the descriptions and types of... um you could say monsters. You see the book has vampires, wear-wolfs, witches, and shape-shifters in it and I like the way she made them, like there are vampires and then there are limia (born vampires) and the way they can be in the light but they are just not at their strongest. Anyway if you read the novels then you know what I mean and if you haven't, then you should because they are amazing!

I don't know if you noticed but its HALLOWEEN! and I am writing this with elf ears on. :) I thought it would be a good time to start the story on Halloween sins my story has monster in it. :)

One last thing... I am horrible with spelling and grammar so bare with me! I am using spell check but it only helps a little. :( that does not mean I don't wont you to tell me if something is spelled wrong, just don't be mean about it!

**I do not own Kicking-it or Night World!**

Kim's P.O.V.

All I could feel was the wind whipping past my face and sticks pinching my skin as I ran at top speed. I could just make out the movement of the beautiful animal running just to my right trying to get away from me.

Before the animal could notice that I was beside it and not behind, I pounced. I love the feeling of a chase, letting out all my energy from the day and getting a meal out of it for my family at the same time.

I came down on the dear at full speed knocking it of its feet and resoling it to the ground. Before it had a chance to rap its mind around the fact that it was going to die I snapped its neck and it fell to the ground limp.

"You were a fast one weren't you?" I whispered into its ear even though it couldn't here me. I picked up the limp body of the deer with no effort and slowly walked back towards the house. I smiled at the anticipation on how good the blood was going to taste sins it was my first kill.

My name is Kimberly Crawford and I am limia, a born vampire. I live in this small town called Seaford, my parents and I are the only vampires that live around here so its never hard to find a descent sized dear for three people in the woods behind our house. And yes we only drink deer's blood because we think it would make the other members of the town suspicious when they find people walking around all dazed with no memory about the last half hour or so with two little holes on there necks.

When I finally got back to the house, mom and dad were waiting outside on the porch with big toothy smiles on there faces and eyes that reflected the early sun rise light. Mom was wiping a small tear from her face, "darling I am so proud of you! Your first kill and it only took you twenty minutes! My baby girl is all grown up!" she ran over to me and gave me a big hug that would have crushed any human's bones. " Mom I'm just 16, no need to get all teary eyed." dad walked up behind her, "come on lets get the deer inside before it gets cold. I am so proud of you my girl."

we all walked back inside ready to have a lovely family breakfast before school.

Jack's P.O.V.

It was around five in the morning when we finally pulled up to our new house. Its a good size house on this little street with five others that looked exactly the same.

Mom and dad told my little sister and I that we where moving to this little town called Seaford about two weeks ago. I know what you must be thinking, wouldn't I be freaking out and complaining about how I won't be able to see my friends anymore... well that's not a problem for me because my only friend (and my best friend) Jerry moved here two! That's the only reason why I agreed on this.

Dad had seed that Jerry's parents and himself had been thinking about moving into a more open area with a good sized forest plenty of dear for both of our families so us kids have more room to run around in.

You see my family and I are all limia and whenever we where able to catch a dear or bey a live one in the city we would give the body to Jerry's family after we where done with it because you know they are all where-wolfs and they like there fresh meat. It was a good little routine we got going, but now we can actually hunt the dear our selves.

I got out of the car and was hit with that fresh air smell that I would never have known was there if we stayed in the city. I walked around back and opened the garage type door to the moving van and stacked up three boxes that all said gym whats on them.

I turned around to fined Jerry trying to sneak up behind me, probably trying to scare me which he never succeeds in. "yo Jack you almost done unpacking I wont to check this place out yo!" he jumped up and down like a little puppy. "Jerry we just started-" "go ahead Jack we can unpack while you to go exploring. Don't you smell that fresh air and that wonderful pine tree smell." she smiled. "I think we chose the wright place to live don't you?" " ya it smells great out here and thanks mom wheel bring back some breakfast for everyone see you later!" I yelled as Jerry and I ran off into the woods.

We ran off into the woods, me running at top speed and Jerry quickly morphing into his giant wolf form in-order to Keep up with me.

If you have never seen Jerry shape shift into a where-wolf then you have never been so creeped out before. As Jerry ran he let his body relax letting his mussels go limp, his body turned into soft play-dough looking glob of skin, then he reformed himself plopping down on all for legs. Jerry's face stretched out and his arms and legs shortened, his fingers scrunched up into its self turning into big paws, then a tale sprung out of his back end. His clothes were made out of other shape-sifter's hide and skin so fur sprung out covering his whole body till he was a big howling wolf with razor sharp teeth and sleek black fur.

I laughed at him as he sprung forward ahead of me running around happily checking out the forest with his small black eyes and strong nose that could smell another animal from ten miles away wondering how many dears he could fined before the night ended.

Soon he howled and ran off into a direction that I guess would bring us to breakfast.

I hope you liked the first chapter! I tried to make it as detailed as possible. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes some words can sound the same but are spelled differently and I can't tell which is which. Review if you liked it! I will update faster if you review! :)


End file.
